


Penalty Game

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: It sounded like fun to play a penalty game against his friends, thought Kazuichi. But now he and Gundham had to play the Pocky Game together.





	Penalty Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one day late for this, since I didn't really have time to write much due to work.  
> But well, happy late Pocky Day

What were they all thinking?

Kazuichi must have been out of his mind when he agreed to play a penalty game against his friends, when one of the opponents was the Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda. That guy's luck never let him lose a single game. Though he always had to suffer consequences later on. When he had won one round against Hinata, Kuzuryu lost his footing and accidentally tumbled against the table, knocking Hinata's drink all over the luckster's lap. In that moment Kazuichi nearly fell from his chair from laughing so loud. It looked like the student had pissed himself.

But it was still unfair that Komaeda always won!

Because now Kazuichi was standing in front of Gundham and both of them had to do a penalty together.

 

When the two students had ended up both loosing against Komaeda, he was struggling with coming up with yet another penalty. Kazuichi wasn't surprised in the slightest as he had already lost count on how many penalties the luckster had to come up with while they were playing. In the end he had given up and turned towards the other players, asking if any of them had a good idea what the two students had to do now.

It was then none other than Miss Sonia who proposed an idea, making Kazuichi and Gundham flinch with embarrassment.

“I have an idea.” she had said, “In the spirit of the date we have today, how about the two play the Pocky Game together?”

Kazuichi really should have never told the princess about his crush on the Ultimate Breeder.

 

Now the two students were standing only a few centimetres way from each other, trying not to look the other in the eye, while Miss Sonia got out the Pocky that she had brought with her. Half of them were already gone, since everyone had been eating them, together with various other sweets, while playing the game.

If only they had eaten more beforehand, so this penalty would be impossible now and spare Kazuichi the embarrassment.

Retrieving one Pocky out of the box the princess held it out towards Gundham, who took it hesitantly.

As the breeder always hid his face behind his scarf when he was embarrassed – a thing Kazuichi found cute even when he had still seen Gundham as a rival – he pulled the scarf down again, revealing his mouth, and took the candy between his lips.

Averting his eyes, Gundham leaned down towards the smaller male while Kazuichi leaned up slightly, his eyes also looking away. Taking the other end of the Pocky between his lips, their eyes meet.

This was awkward for both students.

 

On Komaeda's starting signal the two males started eating their ends of the Pocky. Very slowly.

Due to Gundham's reluctance of being touched, Kazuichi never has been this close to the other student before, their bodies nearly touching, but not quite. Kazuichi was able to see every detail of the other's face. The mechanic's eyes went from Gundham's strong jawline, to the scar tattoo on his left eye and then back to his eyes, one in its natural grey colour and the other hidden behind a red contact lens. Gundham was completely red in his face, his blush spreading up to his ears. Kazuichi was sure that he didn't look any better at the moment.

The students came closer to each other, both eating their end of the Pocky, no one giving in to the other. While the two of them had ended their stupid rivalry a long time ago and were friends now, both still always tried to outdo the other.

Only a hair's breadth was between their lips now. Kazuichi could feel Gundham's warm breath against his lips, making him even more nervous. If none of them gave up right now, the game would end in a tie, resulting in the two students kissing each other.

 

Kazuichi's eyes widened at this thought. Without realising it he turned his face away, his heart beating so loud in his chest that he was sure that everyone in the room could hear it.

“It seems that Souda has lost.” Miss Sonia commented.

“And here I thought I could take a picture of the two lovebirds kissing.” Kuzuryu mocked his friends, his typical smug grin present on his face.

His face getting even more red than before, Kazuichi turned to the yakuza. “No one is taking any pictures of me!”

This however only made the yakuza laugh. “You never denied the 'lovebird' part.”

With a flustered face, the mechanic faltered. “I... ehm... oh just shut up you midget!”

“Midget?!” Kuzuryu shouted. The two students ended up in a small banter, which however only lasted for a short while, as the game continued again. However the two friends tried to make the other one do the most nasty penalties after this.

 

After the game had finished, Kazuichi and Gundham were at the farm of the Academy. Kazuichi sat on the fence while Gundham was taking care of a small calf. The two students were talking with each other, however the almost kiss between them was still on the mechanic's mind. After having time to get over his embarrassment he started to regret it. This was the one chance to kiss Gundham and he completely blew it.

“What is plaguing your mind Tamer of Automations?” Gundham suddenly asked, pulling Kazuichi out of his thoughts.

“Eh, what?” was the only reply he managed, his face filled with confusion.

“You have suddenly become very quiet. Is something harassing your thoughts?” Gundham now turned completely towards the other and was regarding him.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about the game.” Kazuichi looked awkwardly to the side, his cheeks heating up. “Can ya believe we nearly kissed?”

At the mention of that particular penalty, the Ultimate Breeder also blushed slightly.

“I must admit that I did not anticipate that you would hold out this long before giving up and admit your defeat.” Gundham said while he tried to force his embarrassment away.

At this Kazuichi got defensive, his pride getting slightly hurt. “Do ya think that I couldn't go through with it?”

“This is true, as your opponent was none other than the Overlord of Ice himself.” the breeder grinned confident, his arms crossed.

“Just wait, I'll show ya!” Kazuichi yelled and before he noticed it, he jumped down from the fence, went up to Gundham and grabbed him by his scarf, pulling him down and kissing him.

Letting go of the breeder, both were completely red in their faces.

“T-There ya ha-have it!” Kazuichi screamed and ran away as fast as he could.

 

Since Kazuichi was too busy running away out of embarrassment, he didn't notice the lovestruck smile that the breeder tried to hide, while he followed his idiotic friend and long-time crush.


End file.
